Frozen Dragon Riders
by DragonIceFury
Summary: This is following the timeline of HTTYD, but the characters have been changed. There is Merricup, possible Jelsa, and even possible Kristanna. I do not own HTTYD or it's characters, and the same goes for brave. Read and review, please. Co-writer is Blue-Eyed Cat. Rated K for slight violence and kissing, but what else would you rate a CHILDRENS MOVIE?
1. This is Berk

**_Frozen Dragon Riders_**

**Okay, Blue-Eyed Cat and I came up with this brilliant idea and we wanted to share it with you! This is a HTTYD rewrite, so there's absolutely no Astrid. Here are the characters that have been changed:**

**Snotlout=Jack Frost, Hookfang=Aster**

**Astrid=Merida, Stormfly=Mor'du**

**Ruffnut=Elsa, Barf=Marshmallow**

**Tuffnut=Anna, Belch=Olaf**

**Fishlegs=Kristoff, Meatlug=Sven**

**Spitelout=North**

**Gustoff(not that he's even in the movie, but if he's mentioned(as in if WE mention him))=Jamie Benett**

**OKAY! THOSE ARE THE CHANGED CHARACTERS NAMES! HERE ARE THE DRAGONS NEW TYPES!**

**Marshmallow: (This is a description!) Pure white with NO horns. He is long, and a bit lanky, and is most normally seen on cold Winter nights. He has cerulean blue eyes. Mainly eats Holly and Mistletoe, but will eat fish. Class: Mystery. No one has seen this dragon save Gobber and Stoic. Elsa finds him and tames him in the wild.**

**Olaf: (Another description!) Body scales are a pale frosty blue, while underbelly is almost turquoise. His wings are actually made of ice. Upon his head are black spikes. He can summon ice with his claws(XD). The end of his tail is almost feathery, and he adorns a cross necklace upon his neck(I have no idea, I found this on the internet). Class: Striker. With his ice powers he could kill anyone in one blast. Anna barely tames him before he freezes her heart.**

**Mor'du: Type: Skrill. Power: Lightning breath. Appearance: Dark grey with a few purple streaks. Class: Striker**

**Aster: Think: Monstrous Nightmare, but instead of setting itself on fire it can coat itself in ice magic. It is dark blue on everything but the underbelly which is a light frost blue. Tail has small upwards spikes that do nothing but show off. He is as arrogant as his rider:). Class: Stoker.**

**Sven: Has reindeer antlers for horns. Scales are brown like a reindeer's fur, and his eyes are a sort of winter blue. His wings look as if they are feathers but they are actually scales. Class: Mystery. Was captured as a small pup by the vikings and raised for training purposes.**

**Okay, those are the new dragons! Mwahahaha... Merida has a Skrill, those things are nearly untrainable! I wonder how that happened... It happened because, well, they captured a Skrill and it only trusted Merida and Hiccup. That's how. Yup.**

**So, if you think you know everything there is to know about us, you're wrong! We're about to warp the HTTYD universe in a way you could never imagine...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_This is Berk. It's twelve days North of Hopeless and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery._

_My village. In a word... Sturdy. It's been here for seven generations but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunsets._

_The only problems are the pests._

_You see, while most places have mice or mosquitoes, WE have... _"Dragons."

_Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have... Stubbornness issues._

_My name's Hiccup. I know, I know, but it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming viking demeanor wouldn't do that._

"AAHHH! Mornin'!"

"What are you doin' here?"

"Get inside!"

"Get back inside!"

"Hiccup! What is he doin out agai-? What are you doin' out? Get back inside!"

_That's Stoic the Vast, the chief of the tribe. They say when he was a baby, he popped a dragons head clean off its shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes, I do._

"What've we got?"

"Reindeers, Skrills, different forms of Winters. Oh, and Porx saw a Icy Nightmare."

"Any Night Furies?"

"None so far."

"Good."

"RAISE THE TORCHES!"

"Oh, nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off."

"Who, me? Naw, c'mon, I'm WAY to strong and muscular for their tastes. They wouldn't know what to do with all this."

"Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?"

_The meat head with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his assistant ever since I was little... Well, littler._

"We move to the war defenses. We'll conter-attack with the catapaults."

_See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses._

"FIRE!"

_Oh, and that's Kristoff, Jackson, the twins, Elsa and Anna, and... Merida. Aw, their job is so much cooler. _

"Aw, c'mon, let me out. I need to make my mark!"

"Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places."

"Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon, my life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date."

"You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe. You can't even throw one of these!" Gobber lifted a tether.

"Okay, fine. But this," I held my hands out to one of my inventions, "Will throw it for me." It shot one of said thethers out at a Vikings head, knocking him out.

"See? Now this right here is what I'm talking about."

"M-m-mild calibration error. I-"

"No, no, Hiccup. If you EVER want to get out there and fight dragons, you need to stop all... this."

"But you just pointed to all of me."

"Exactly. Stop being all of you."

"Oh,"

"Oh yea."

"This is a dangerous game you're playing here. Keeping all this raw Viking-ness contained. There will be consequenses!

"I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpened. Now."

_One day I'll get out there. 'Cause killing a dragon is EVERYTHING here on Berk. A Skrill head will at least get me noticed. Reindeers are tough. Taking down one of those will DEFINITELY get me a girlfriend. Winters. Rare. Always in pairs. Twice the status. _

"Aim fire towards the west port."

_Then, there's the Icy Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of reaching Absolute Zero._

"Run along! I'll take care of this."

_But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one's ever seen. They call it the-_

"NIGHT FURY!"

"GET DOWN!"

"JUMP!"

_This thing never shows itself, never steals food, and... Never misses. No one has EVER killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm gonna be the first._

"Man the fort Hiccup. They need me out there. Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean. YAAAHHH!"

"Hiccup, where're you going? Get back here!"

"I know, I'll be right back!"

"Let's get 'em!"

"Mind yourself. Looks like they still have some juice in them."

"Come on, give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at." I paused, looking fo the Night Fury. "I HIT IT! YES, I HIT IT! Did anybody see that?" A noise sounded from behind me. "Except for you." I was staring face to face with an Icy Nightmare. I did the natural thing. I screamed.

"Ugh. Do NOT let them escape!" Stoic knocked the dragon away from me. "You're all out."

_Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know. _"Sorry, Dad."

* * *

**So, how was the first chapter? I'd like to see a review or two up soon. Thank you to Blue-Eyed Cat for your help with this, it's much appreciated. If you can come up with better names for the dragon species, say them in the review you leave me, or send me a PM. So, I need to get out of here. Keep the fire burning!**


	2. EXTREMELY LONG AN

**So, how's it going? Thank you for the reviews, I'm so happy! One chapter and I've already got four! Oh gods, thank you! I do have some things to ask y'all, so PLEASE answer in your review.**

**1. Do you think we should continue into Dreamworks: Dragons; Riders of Berk? Or maybe into HTTYD 2? I mean, HTTYD 2 IS coming out June 13(the trailers have begun appearing on TV!), so we could follow that timeline too. You'd probably have to wait a good while for the story to continue if we did, but think about it.**

**2. If you guys like this story, do you mind checking out our others? Blue-Eyed Cat has one up fr Pokemon, I have a few up for RotG, and I also have some crossovers. Here are the stories:**

**Under Green Starlight-Follow Jasmine Cirrian, a 16 year old girl who can talk to Pokemon, has a silver Eevee named Aeva,and her best friend, Jax, as they travel throughout Hoenn. And who is this mysterious Xavior? This is Blue-Eyed Cat's story, not mine.**

**Believe It-You were walking home from school when you and your best friend meet Jack Frost. What will happen? Summary sucks. The one review I got tells me that this is really interesting, and that she hasn't seen one like this before. It is Jack Frost x Reader, so there is no ship.**

**Chosen-This is the story of Evelynn Armageddon and her friends, Charmine, a white husky, and James Overland. This is the story of Jackson Overlands parents, how they met, who they were, and how they saved the world. Summary sucks, but it's an interesting story. Read and review?**

**Frozen In Time-Elsa freezes Arendelle. 400 years after Hans killed he, Jack Frost takes her to become the next Guardian. How does she feel? Will she accept? Read to find out. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. (Maybe a few things here and there, but NOTHING ELSE) I totally messed up Jack's timeline in this, sorry. COMPLETE**

**The Oddballs-Jack is new, and he has absolutely no idea what he's gotten into. Elsa is on the run from her past, but can't seem to escape her sister. Merida is confused, torn between love and popularity. Hiccup is unable to forget the tragedy of his life, loosing Toothless. Percy is in a new war, possibly bigger than any others he's been in before. Join this strange bunch in their new war to win... COMPLETE with a cliffy! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! I'm gonna say i left you with a Rick-Hanger... I AM using his characters, after all.**

**The Storm That Follows-Jack has everything. A family, friends, and a girl. Mae has nothing. No one can see her, except the Guardians. When Jack and Mae meet, they feel a strange connection. Jack has never met someone so much like him, yet so different. How will Tooth react? Will Mae help defeat Pitch? And even more, can Jack help her be seen? Disclaimer: I don't own anything except OC's.**

**War is Waged When Love is New-Sequel to Frozen in Time. 10 years after the events of the previous story. The time has come for six heroes to rise, are they up to the challenge? Will new bonds be shattered by old ones? Read to find out. R&R! Co-writer is Blue-Eyed Cat. I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians.**

**So, those are our stories, I'd be so happy if you'd read and review them while you wait for the next chapter, Blue-Eyed Cat is writing the next one. I apologize for any inconvinience this may cause you, but please understand, as I wrote the first chapter, Blue-Eyed Cat is writing the second. We will then take to writing the chapters together. Once again, thank you for your support.**

**I do have some other stuff to say. I apologize that the next chapter is late, I have not yet received it from Blue-Eyed Cat. As soon as I receive it I will upload it. Since I've already stated that HTTYD 2 is coming out on June 13, I have a follow-up question. Who's excited? I know I am. So, if you're excited, just say so.**

**For those of you who do not have an account, here are responses to your reviews:**

**Cookiedough175: Aw, thank you! You'll learn more soon enough, I can assure you. You can, can you? That's interesting... We did that with expertise; we've done this before(kinda). I'm sure you can't;) Why thank you! We work hard. I'd say mine is Olaf, he looks SO cool. Either that or it'd be Aster. The colour contrast is perfect. I'll have to ask Blue-Eyed Cat later, but I'm sure I can get you an answer to your question.:)**

**Guest: Why yes, yes it is. We are twisting the HTTYD universe unimadginably. I've actually had this idea for quite some time, and we decided to put it into action. We'll try, I promise.**

**The rest of you had accounts, so just check your PMs. If you'd rather me reply in the chapter, just say so, and I will. Thanks again.**

**About last chapter, I know it was mainly dialogue, but we'll try and make it more of a 3rd person POV later. I thought the intro would be perfect the way it really is, since you guys should know the movie.**

**I want to let you guys have some facts!**

**HTTYD FACT: Hiccup was not a coward when he let Toothless go. He was brave enough to go against the entire tribe an d free a NIGHT FURY. That takes some serious guts. Also, Vikings killing dragons is cowardly. They're taking your stuff, sure, but attacking the dragons caused the war. Like Hiccup said, everything they knew about the dragons was wrong. Therefore, Hiccup was the bravest Viking hero to live in that century.**

**Frozen FACT: Elsa wears blue, indicating her powers and sorrows. Anna wears green, which indicates her springy personality and wish for heat during the winter.**

**RotG FACT: Jack and Tooth almost kissed at the end of the movie. Or, it looked like it.**

**Tangled FACT: Rapunzel's hair represents life and death. When it is blonde it is able to heal EVERYTHING, even death, but while it is brown it can do nothing in this matter. Also, her hair was cut when Flynn was dying, giving her brown hair the symbolism of death. Plus, Mother Gothel died after Rapunzel's hair was cut. Therefore, her hair represents life and death.**

**OKAY! I MADE THOSE UP! I ADMIT IT! But they're cool, right? Once again, do y'all have better dragon species names? **

**I'm thinking I might switch Olaf and Marshmallow around, cuz Marshmallow is more deadly than Olaf.**

**Alright, I gotta head out. Feel free to ask any questions and I'll answer them as soon as I can. Keep the fire burning!**

**-DragonIceFury, aka Icy & Blue-Eyed Cat, aka Cat**

**NOTE: THIS IS AN AUTHORS NOTE PURELY BY DragonIceFury. Blue-Eyed Cat HAD NO SAY IN THIS.**


	3. He Never Listens!

**_Frozen Dragon Riders_**

**hey there y'all! Sorry this is late, we really tried to work on it. We'll have the next chapter up by next week. Alright, ENJOY!**

* * *

"Sorry, Dad." Hiccup looked sheepish. He looked up to see his father glaring at him. "Okay, but at least I hit a Night Fury."

Suddenly, Stoick grabs him by the back of his collar, dragging him away. Hiccup protested the whole way. "It's not like the last few times, Dad! I mean, I really actually hit it! You guys were busy, and I had a very clear shot! It went down just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there before it—"

"STOP!" Stoick yelled this out, surprising Hiccup, and causing him to stop, his finger outstretched toward Raven Point. "Just… stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows! Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here, and I have an entire village to feed!"

"Uh, between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding don't you think," Hiccup mumbled. Stoick just glared even harder at him. If looks could kill, Hiccup would have been dead a long time ago.

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest of orders?"

"I-I can't stop myself! I see dragon and I have to just… kill it," Hiccup explained, motioning with his hands like he was twisting a dragon's neck. "You know? It's who I am, Dad."

Stoick sighed, putting his fingers on his head. "You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them."

Hiccup sighed, defeated. He knew his father wouldn't believe him.

~Later~

Hiccup and Gobber walked down the street, talking. "I really did hit one."

"Sure, Hiccup…"

"He never listens."

"Well, it runs in the family," Gobber mumbled under his breath.

"And when he does, it's always with this disappointed scowl, like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich." He puffed out his chest, imitating his father. "Excuse me, barmaid, I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring! I ordered an extra-large boy, with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish-bone!"

Gobber waved his arm around. "Now you're thinkin' about this all wrong! It's not so much what you look like, it's what inside he can't stand."

"Thank you, for summing that up," Hiccup said sarcastically.

"Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not."

"I just wanna be one of you guys," Hiccup said dejectedly, before walking into his house, shutting the door behind him quietly. Unknown to Gobber, he slipped out the back door, running out to look for the lost Night Fury.

After drawing another "X" on his map, he snapped his notebook closed, frustrated. "Oh, the gods hate me! Some people lose their knife, or their mug. No, not me! I managed to lose an entire dragon!"

He pushed away a branch, but it whipped back and hit him in the eye. He hissed in pain, glaring at the branch before noticing that there was a trail of destruction ahead of him. Curious, he slid down over a rock, looking around. He continued, before finally coming upon a black mound, covered in ropes. Looking closer, he realized that it was the Night Fury he hit! He ran up to it, excited.

"Oh, wow… I-I did it! I actually did it! This-this fixes everything! Yes!" Hiccup placed his foot on top of the dragon triumphantly. "I have brought down this mighty beast!"

The Night Fury suddenly moved, startling him. He jumped back, seeing the dragon's eyes open and watch him. He approached cautiously, breathing heavily from nerves. "I'm gonna kill you, dragon… I'm gonna-I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father… I'm a Viking… I'M A VIKING!"

Taking a deep breath, he took out his knife, positioning over the Night Fury's heart. Hiccup's eyes flicker, meeting the dragon's frightened ones. He shakes himself out of his trance, raising the knife higher. The dragon seems to accept its fate, going limp. Hiccup sees this, and drops his arm, defeated. He looks from the knife in his hand to the dragon, remorse painting his face. "I did this…" He knelt, cutting the ropes holding the black dragon down. The dragon leaps up, making Hiccup stumble and fall.

The Night Fury pushes Hiccup to the ground using his front paws. He opens his mouth, and Hiccup thinks he's about to go for the kill shot. Opening one eye, he sees the Night Fury rear up and then come back down, roaring. Hiccup closed his eyes again, his ears ringing with the loud roar of the Night Fury. A weight lifts off of him and he sits up to see the Night Fury bound away, as quick as lightning. All Hiccup can do is watch in shock and wonder that he hasn't been burnt to a crisp.

* * *

**Alright, there ya go! WELL, I GOT AN ANSWER TO A QUESTION!**

**Cookiedough175: Blue-Eyed Cat's favourite dragon we created would have to be Aster, he's just so pretty! So, I have a question for YOU. Which is YOUR favourite dragon?**

**So, I've got a fact about me: I can speak like Hiccup and Merida, almost spot on actually. I have taken to calling my cat Toothless cuz my cat just looks so much like Toothless. Even the eyes. I also have been working on my Irish/Scottish accent, and I based it off Merida's, so, yeah...**

**I can also cakle like the Wicked Witch of the West. No lie. I scared my grade five teacher I can cackle so much like her. So I got the part:)**

**I should go... If my dad catches me I'm DEAD. Keep the fire burning!**


	4. You're Going To Dragon Training

**_Frozen Dragon Riders_**

**HI! I JUST WANNA SAY THANK YOU! Y'ALL ARE THE BEST! I got an awesome fact for y'all:**

**HTTYD Fact: Toothless is actually the first character we see. His silouette can be seen flying through the DreamWorks intro.**

**I have been told (by Blue) that I shouldn't be giving her all the credit, cuz I come up with some good ideas to. Yeah, there you go.**

**ALRIGHT! ENJOY!**

* * *

The Night Fury pushes Hiccup to the ground using his front paws. He opens his mouth, and Hiccup thinks he's about to go for the kill shot. Opening one eye, he sees the Night Fury rear up and then come back down, roaring. Hiccup closed his eyes again, his ears ringing with the loud roar of the Night Fury. A weight lifts off of him and he sits up to see the Night Fury bound away, as quick as lightning. All Hiccup can do is watch in shock and wonder that he hasn't been burnt to a crisp.

Getting up, Hiccup failed to walk on his two feet and falls back over, most likely unconcious.

Hiccup walked through the door of his house, only to see that his father is already there. In an attempt to get by his father, he began to crawl up the stairs. "Hiccup." His father stooped him.

"Dad... Uh, I have to talk to you dad." Hiccup stood up as his father turned around.

Stoic stood and looked at Hiccup. "I have to talk to you to son."

"I think it's time you learn to fight dragons/I don't want to fight dragons." They spoke in unision. "What?" They replied to each other.

"You go first." Stoic offered to Hiccup.

"N-no, you go first." Hiccup replied.

"All right," Stoic accepted, "You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning."

"Oh man, I should've gone first." Hiccup fretted. "'Cause I was thinking, you know, we have a surplus of dragon fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread making Vikings, or small home repair Vikings?"

"You'll need this." Stoic handed Hiccup an axe that was much to large for him.

"I don't want to fight dragons." Hiccup tried to ammend.

"Oh come on, yes you do!" Stoic chuckled at his sons remark.

"Refrase, dad, I can't kill dragons." Hiccup tried again.

"But you will kill dragons!" Stoic continued to chuckle.

"No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't."

"It's time Hiccup."

"Can you not hear me?!"

"This is serious, son. When you carry this axe. you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us, you talk like us, you think like us. no more of... This."

"You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup deadpanned.

"Deal?" Stoic gained a threatening edge to his voice.

"This converstion is feeling very one-sided."

"Deal?!" The question was asked with more force this time.

Hiccup sighed, closing his eyes. "Deal." He muttered.

"Good." Stoic made a fist with his right hand. "Train hard, and I'll be back. Probably."

"And I'll be here." There was an air of sarcasm to Hiccup's voice. "Maybe."

* * *

**:D I'm feeling happy today. I don't know why. I just am. THANK YOU LOVELY READERS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! IT IS MUCH APPRECIATED!**

**I have some responses to your reviews:**

**Guest: Alright, we'll look into it. I can't promise anything just yet, but we'll really try.**

**Hysteria Rogers: What exactly do you mean? The Mor'du thing it to represent the beast onside of the Skrill that needs to be controlled, and Merida, in the movie Brave, did just that. She helped the prince escape his horrible fate, and in turn, escaped hers. I thinnk that Mor'du is a pretty fitting name for Merida's dragon.**

**OKAY! AUTHOR FACT!**

**Blue likes Tigers:3**

**Yeah, that's about it. So, have a great rest-of-the-day!**

**Remember, the dark isn't always bad, so keep the fire burning!**

**-DragonIceFury and Blue-Eyed Cat**


	5. Welcome To Dragon Training!

**_Frozen Dragon Riders_**

**HELLO! I posted this early for YOU Cookiedough175! You'll have to wait on Blue's answer... She wasn't exactly able to help with it. She is actually at a camp right now, so, yeah. But you'll get my answer, don't worry! Now, for the fact;**

**HTTYD Fact: Spitelout is played by David Tennant.**

**So, that's more of a Whovian/HTTYD fact, but I LOVE BOTH. Same with the rest of my family. We all went fan when we heard this.**

**ALRIGHTY THEN, ENJOY!**

* * *

"Welcome, to dragon training!" Gobber said exitedly, opening the gates.

"No goin' back." Merida said, walking into the arena.

Anna smiled. "I'm hoping to get some serious frost-bite."

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like maybe on my shoulder or lower back." Elsa added nonchalantly.

Merida smiled. "Yeah, i's only fun if you ge' a scar out of i'."

Hiccup walked in, sagging his shoulders. "Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain, _love _it." As the other recruits turned to look at him, they all let out a groan of annoyance.

Anna's face fell along with the others, "Aw, great. Who let HIM in?"

Ignoring Anna, Gobber continues, "Let's get started! The recruit who does the best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village!"

Jack let out a snort. "Yeah, Hiccup alredy killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him?" This comment recieved laughs and cheers from all around.

"Can I transfer to the class with the COOL Vikings?" Anna asked curiously, eager to escape Hiccup and the messes he always causes.

Gobber put his arm around Hiccup supportively. "Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as weak or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead." What surprised Hiccup most about what he said was how he was so... Cheery about it. He then addressed the entire class, "Behind these doors are just a few of the dragons you'll learn to fight." Kristoff began to bounce with excitement. "The Skrill."

"Speed eight, attack twelve."

"The feared Winters."

"Plus eleven stealth, times two."

"The Icy Nightmare."

"Icepower fifteen."

"The Terrible Terror."**(A/N: I didn't feel like changing it.)**

"Attack eight, venom twelve."

"CAN YOU STOP THAT?!" Gobber yelled, effectively shutting Kristoff up. "And... the Reindeer."

"Jaw strength eight." Kristoff muttered quietly to himself.

Gobber pulled a lever, making the last door accessable. "WOAH, WAIT! Aren't you gonna teach us first?" Jack asked, a bit worried.

"I believe in learning on the job." Gobber answered, opening the door and letting the Gronkle out. "Today is about survival. What's the first thing you're going to need?"

"A doctor?" Hiccup tried to be reasonable.

"Plus five speed?" Kristoff continued with his statistics.

"A sheild." Merida answerd surely, running to grab one.

"Sheilds. Go." Gobber responded, allowing the others after her. "Your most important peice of equipment is your sheild. If you must make a choice between a sword and a sheild, take the sheild." As Hiccup struggled to lift his, Gobber placed it on his arm and sent him off.

Soon, Anna and Elsa were arguing over a sheild that was coated in blue paint.. "Get your hands off my sheild!" Anna yelled.

"There are like a million sheilds!" Elsa countered.**(A/N: I CHANGED THIS SCENE A BIT!)**

Anna sighed, letting go. "You're right." Using her powers of Winter Wild-Life, she grew her own sheild.

Elsa smiled, coating her sheild in Ice. A shot then came from the Reindeer towards her, but Jack blocked it. "You need to pay attention, snowflake."

"Thanks, Frost." Elsa smiled, running away.

"Those sheilds are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragons aim." Gobber advised. Soon, all the trainees were banging their weapons on their sheilds. The Reindeer began to try and shake out the noise. "All dragons have a limited number of shots. Quick, how many does a Reindeer have?"

"Five!" Jack shouted.

"No, six!" Kristoff corrected.

"Correct, six!" Gobber praised Kristoff. "That's one for each of you!"

"I really don't think my parents would-" BAM! The Reindeer shot Kristoff's sheild away from him.

"Kristoff, out!" Gobber then noticed Hiccup hiding. "Hiccup, get out there!" Hiccup made an attempt, but failed.

Jack trys to block another shot, but instead has his sheild blasted away from him. "Jack, you're done!" Elsa and Anna went back to back, watching out for the Reindeer. The dragon managed to shoot the twins down. "Elsa, Anna, you're out!"

Merida dodge rolled a shot, ending up beside Hiccup. "So, looks like it's just you and me, huh?"

"Nope. Jus' you." Merida dodged another shot, while Hiccup blocked it and dropped his sheild, running after it. The Reindeer flew after him, readying another shot.

"One shot left!" The dragon pinned Hiccup against the wall. "HICCUP!" Gobber pulled the Reindeer's mouth up just enough so that Hiccup would not be burnt to a crisp. "And that's six. Go back to bed, you overgrown sausage!" Gobber sent the dragon into the cage once more. "Don't worry, you'll get another chance." Gobber turned to the recruits. "Remember, a dragon will always, ALWAYS, go for the kill."

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHANGE I MADE! I'm not a big fan of Jerida... So, yeah. I changed it a bit.**

**Author Fact: I AM CHRISTIAN! Yeah... I couldn't think of anything else, but no hate please! My religion does not influence my writing in any way, shape, or form.**

**REVIEWERS! HERE ARE RESPONSES!**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Aw, thank you! You're to kind!**

**Cookiedough175: It's okay. I'm fine with it. The vacation sounds quite fun, actually. Although it IS sad that you had no wifi. Ooh, those ARE cool. I'm glad you like them, but we didn't create the Skrill. The Skrill is an actual dragon from the HTTYD universe. Oh, that would be cool if you had a cat like Toothless. He's such a cutey! I hope this chapter satisfied your need to see the gang. I myself LOVE all the ones you listed, I also enjoy Divergent, Jelsa, Eugunzel, and more! I'm weird, but I just do. I know that Blue-Eyed Cat enjoys most of the stuff I do. What about YOU? Do you enjoy anything else?**

**ALRIGHT! THANK YOU! I should probably go, but I have on last thing to say:**

**Remember, the dark isn't always bad, so keep the fire burning!**

**-DragonIceFury and Blue-Eyed Cat**


	6. VERY IMPORTANT AN

**Okay, I know I haven't been updating, but I've been REALLY busy. I am so, so, so sorry. This A/N is just to let you know that Blue-Eyed Cat and I have created a joint account. I may or may not move some of the stories here over, but this account is still active.**

**Keep the fire burning, DragonIceFury**


End file.
